


Inside You

by SometimesItsJustNSFW



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Dissecting while awake and aware, Gore, M/M, enjoying that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesItsJustNSFW/pseuds/SometimesItsJustNSFW
Relationships: henrik von schneeplestein/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 4





	Inside You

“O-Oh god, Henrik, please.” Anti squirmed, only to get the scalpel drawn away from his body, the exact opposite of what he wanted. “Henrik!” 

“Shush.” Henrik looked up at him, then continued the Y-cut down his chest, Anti doing his best not to squirm. “I cannot work if you keep begging for something you know you are not going to get.” 

Anti whimpered, shivering slightly. “I’m… fuck, fuck, Henrik….” 

“Shut up.” Henrik said again, pushing his skin away, humming softly. Anti whimpered, looking down and watching as Henrik began to remove organs, unable to stop the moans coming from him. 

Henrik hummed softly, chuckling softly as he tugged out one of his intestines, holding it up, watching it squirm in his hands. “You know, these are very much like worms. They move about like this, because the way your body works.” he smiled slightly, tilting his head a moment. “Usually one would use hooks so they don’t squirm themselves onto the floor, but…” Henrik hummed, setting the intestines next to Anti, where he could feel them wriggling against his side. “You own’t mind, would you?” 

Anti shook his head quickly, watching as a loop feel from the table, and he whimpered softly, closing his eyes. Henrik broke a moment, moving his hand to Anti’s side carefully. “Anti…” 

“Nono, I’m fine, fine, please…” Anti looked back at him, biting his lip. Henrik nodded, then slipped back, frowning a moment as he continued to work, tilting his head a moment 

Henrik continued to talk, basically to himself since Anti was too lost in the sharp stabbing pleasure coursing through him, moans loud and cracking until they broke into whimpers, Henrik seemingly ignoring him. 

“And this…” Henrik hummed softly, listening to Anti’s wheezing breaths-he only had one lung at the moment, he couldn’t be blamed for that-before poking at his heart. “Must be my favorite.” 

Anti whimpered, feeling his heartbeat speed up, Henrik’s hand closing around it. “Definitely the best, keeping everything else in this wonderful body of your working.” He hummed a moment, before withdrawing his hand, lifting his scalpel again. “Let’s see it up close, huh?” 


End file.
